Electrical contacts for providing a variety of different electrical connections are widely known. One type of electrical contact provides an electrical connection between components mounted on a circuit board and electrically conductive traces on the circuit board. These electrical contacts may take the form of pins that are electrically connected to plated-through-holes of the circuit board or to electrically conductive pads of the circuit board.